headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
J.D. Salinas
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Resident Evil | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Raccoon City | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2002 | 1st appearance = Resident Evil (2002) | final appearance = | actor = Pasquale Aleardi }} is a fictional commando and a minor character in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. Played by actor Pasquale Aleardi, he was featured in the 2002 film adaptation of Resident Evil. Biography J.D. Salinas was a dark-haired male soldier in his early thirties and was a military commando and a member of the Umbrella Security Service division of the Umbrella Corporation, based out of a Raccoon City. In 2002, the Umbrella Corporation responded to a crisis at their underground research facility, the Hive. The team's mission was to deactivate the facility's artificial intelligence, the Red Queen, which had gone "homicidal" and had killed everyone at the laboratory. The group was not provided information relating to the true nature of the Red Queen's actions, in that it was trying to quarantine a deadly outbreak of the T-Virus. and his unit broke into the safe house mansion occupied by fellow security specialists Alice Abernathy and Spence Parks. They found Alice, who had been suffering from amnesia. They also apprehended a man named Matt Addison, who claimed to have worked for the Raccoon City Police Department. The team went underground and boarded a train that took them to the Hive. They made their way to the Red Queen Chamber armed with equipment designed to shut down all of its systems. The Red Queen activated a laser grid defense system that slaughtered four members of J.D.'s group, including the unit commander, James Shade. Once they were able to bypass the security grid, they made their way to Dining hall B, which happened to double as a containment facility for the Hive's Bio Organic Weapons (B.O.W.s) projects. Rain Ocampo and J.D. were taking a risk assessment of the area when they encountered what appeared to be a deranged member of the Hive staff. The woman lunged at Rain, biting a chunk out of her hand. J.D. drew his weapon, commanding the woman to stand down. Unaware that this being was now a zombie, he continued to warn her off, but the creature kept advancing. J.D. put a round into her leg, but this didn't stop her. Rain unloaded an entire barrage of ammo into the woman's body, sending her catapulting to the other side of the room. When they went to check on her though, she was gone. The gunfire caused enough noise that it drew more zombies into the area. The commandos fought hard, but ultimately their luck was fated to run out. J.D. was caught unawares when a door opened up and numerous zombies descended upon him. He shouted for Rain who tried to rescue him, but she was too late. Later, Rain encountered J.D. again, only this time, he was a zombie. Seeing him as an undead creature stunned her, forcing her to drop her guard, which gave the J.D. zombie the opportunity to bite her upon the throat. She then finished him off with a shot from her sidearm. Rain survived this encounter, but soon after, the virus overtook her. Resident Evil (2002) Notes & Trivia * The character is unique to the continuity of the Resident Evil film series and does not have a counterpart in the video game series by Capcom. * In Resident Evil, is identified only as J.D. His full name, as well as elements of his history prior to the Hive incident were revealed in the Resident Evil novelization of the film, which was published by Pocket Books under the title, Resident Evil: Genesis, by author Keith R.A. DeCandido in 2004. * Salinas was identified only as J.D. on his uniform as well. * It appeared as if J.D. and Rain Ocampo had a close relationship with one another, perhaps even an intimate one. It is clear that she felt more of a kinship with J.D. than with any of the other commandos. * Archival footage of J.D. from Resident Evil was incorporated into the 2012 sequel, Resident Evil: Retribution. See also External Links * * J.D. Salinas at the Resident Evil Wiki References Category:2002/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies